


Home

by Basketballer3511



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alexis Rose Being a Good Sister, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Past Patrick/Rachel, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: "Okay so you like totally hooked up with Patrick and now you just talked to his fiancé!" Alexis said, shoving at David's shoulder."Okay, I don't feel good about it either" David complained guiltily, avoiding her eyes.Patrick kisses David the night before his engagement party.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Rachel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Engagement Party

**Author's Note:**

> There is implied cheating between Patrick/Rachel, but not Patrick/David.

"Rachel... You look. Amazing" David said, feeling like his mouth was literally sticking together. 

"Yum David, hurry it up" Alexis whisper yelled, twirling a finger around her hair as she frantically looked anywhere but Rachel's eyes. 

"Shut up" David hissed, giving a sweet smile to Rachel as the siblings frantically walked away from the bride to be. 

* * *

"Okay so you like totally hooked up with Patrick and now you just talked to his fiancé!" Alexis said, shoving at David's shoulder. 

"Okay, I don't feel good about it either" David complained guiltily, avoiding her eyes. 

"What are you going to do about it?" Alexis asked, hitting him again. 

"Stop hitting me!" David yelled, completely frazzled at this point. 

"I'll stop hitting you once you figure out what you're doing" Alexis said, looking away from David's eyes. "You need to like be careful with your heart and stuff." 

"Is that Alexis Rose who literally threw me off a plane when we skydived with Taylor Swift, actually caring about me?" David asked, feigning shock. 

"Ugh David, she was literally egging me on, I had no other options" Alexis said, stomping her foot and widening her eyes. 

"Hey uh, David can I talk with you?" came Patrick's voice from behind Alexis frightening both the Rose's. 

"Sure" David quickly said, ignoring the glare Alexis threw him. "Hi, Patrick" Alexis waved. "Hey Alexis" Patrick said, rubbing the back of his neck as he greeted her. 

"Okay, what did you want to talk with me about?" David asked, pulling Patrick's attention back to him. 

"David...." Patrick began to say. 

"If it's about last night, don't even worry about it I had this exact situation with Benedict Cumberbatch and he's now married so it really worked out for everyone" David said, sliding his rings up and down his fingers as he avoided Patrick's eyes. 

"David" Patrick repeated, breaking David's speech he seemed to have rehearsed, placing a hand on David's shoulder.

David glanced down at Patrick's hand and grimaced slightly, making Patrick abruptly remove his hand and glance around, making awkward eye contact with Alexis who quickly turned around and knocked over a tray of food. 

Patrick sighed before guiding David's arm and leading him out of the venue. 

"I don't regret last night. I just regret the circumstances it happened under" Patrick told David, looking at David so sincerely, that David felt tears threatening to spill and his heart squeezing so tightly that it felt like a hand was gripping onto the organ. 

"Wow" was all that left David's mouth, pulling at his sleeves and avoiding those sincere eyes that David knew he would break under any moment. 

"I'm going to tell Rachel and then we'll figure this all out" Patrick told him, mind already made up and ready to go. Just waiting for David to say yes. 

David shook his head fiercely, "no. Patrick, no. You can't do that" David said, and why did his voice sound so pleading and vulnerable?

"David, you're not making me do this. It just took me this long and now that I know, David I want everyone to know" Patrick told him, taking ahold of David's hand and running his thumb over his rings. 

David looked down, wiping stray tears that betrayed him. "What about Rachel?" David asked, and no that was not a sob leaving his lips. 

"David it's never clicked with Rachel like it has with you. Last night when we kissed, that was the first time everything felt right. It felt like being home. David you feel like home" Patrick told him, eyes fluttering shut when David wiped away his tears from his cheeks. 

"You feel like home too" David admitted, that small smile that Patrick had kissed against last night. Patrick feeling so lucky that David was smiling at him like that again, afraid that he had lost this chance. 

* * *

"Boop Patrick" Alexis said, tapping his nose. 

"Stop booping Patrick" David complained, steering Patrick away from Alexis. 

"Ugh!" Alexis huffed, poking David harshly. "Stop poking me" David growled, Patrick having to intervene and pull him away from his sister. 

"Kids" came Mr. Roses's voice, putting his hands up as they all found their seats at Patrick's dining table. 

"Oh John, tell them to be quiet" Moira complained, squinting at her kids and taking another sip of her wine that definitely was being taken with her medicines and other alcohol that Patrick had been sure he had locked away. 

Patrick looked at the scene played out in front of him, David frazzled and gripping onto his hand, Stevie to his right, already digging into the food. Ted sharing one of his puns and Alexis pretending to laugh and Johnny feeding Moira with one hand, with his eyes wide. 

Patrick glanced back to David, giving him a small life. "Love you" Patrick whispered, putting a wide grin on his face so that David wouldn't feel too pressured by all the love that was erupting out of Patrick's body. 

"Love you too" David whispered, the wrinkles on the corners of his eyes scrunching up as he looked at Patrick with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can think about is Michael Scott saying "engage ain't married" and I feel like Alexis would give a variation of that advice to David during this ordeal.


	2. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prequel to this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to fortheloveofdragandschitt for requesting this!

"You are not wearing those socks to the wedding Patrick. I swear I will not come if I... If I see those repulsive things sticking out of your shoes!" David exclaimed, throwing the offending pair of socks at Patrick's face. 

"Hey! They're striped" Patrick said, tilting his head to the side. 

"And?" David asked, a disgruntled look remaining on his face. 

Patrick grinned at David, bright and unguarded, and god he felt so free sitting here in his childhood room. Plaid comforter that David was sitting on-- the modernity of his clothes looking out of place, yet David fit right into his space. 

Skeptically looking around and taking evaluation of Patrick's childhood room, before slowly creeping to the edge of the bed, before finally sitting himself down and rallying into the back and fourth they found themselves often in. A flirtatious and teasing line that Patrick hated how much it meant it to him, but it did. David did. 

"I like them" was all Patrick said, before closing the distance between them and that's what David's lips felt like against his, that barely concealed smile that David always had around him and Stevie, and god Patrick was so in love. 

"Patrick" David said pulling back, because he felt dirty and so wonderfully complete, but he couldn't have Patrick. Patrick was Rachel's and David had been involved in too many variations of cheating and relationships that he could not handle the inevitability of Patrick saying "David, I don't want to do this anymore." 

"David" Patrick mirrored, lips parted and breathing a little labored. David moved back, putting both of his arms on Patrick's shoulders. 

"This isn't right" David said and all Patrick could do was hold onto the arms that were the only thing keeping him grounded. 

"I finally feel right" Patrick admitted, feeling like a small child who didn't understand the guilt that was clawing them open and god Patrick felt so free, yet so tied down. 

"You have to talk with Rachel" and Patrick just nodded along thinking him and David were finally on the right page, but one believed that the two would be running away together hand in hand while the other thought that this was the last night the other would be his and then he would be gone. Gone to Rachel and the picturesque life. 

David pulled away, smiling sadly and no that was not what Patrick wanted, but before he could do anything he felt once more the feeling of David Rose's lips on his, giving him the softest, sweetest peck on the lips that made Patrick sure that he had fallen beyond in love with this man. 

Then David was gone, hands dragging across Patrick's arms before they vanished all together, taking away the warmth and security, and leaving Patrick to decide his own fate.


End file.
